


Wait A Second...

by prints_charming



Category: US Comedians RPF
Genre: An English Major, College, M/M, Some Rockin' Twink, WWLBD, What Would Leonard Bernstein Do, early years, kid gorgeous, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prints_charming/pseuds/prints_charming
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post by wreckitnat"So I think the guy John Mulaney experimented with in college was Nick Kroll and since Nick is and was the size of my little finger that's why John think he isn't the rockin twink."To the friend who said "Bet",You know I'm no pussy.This is one of the weirder things I've written, so I apologize. But, enjoy anyways.





	Wait A Second...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunterByDayWhovianByNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/gifts).



> Three different Point of Views occur during the story. 
> 
> John's POV  
> Nick's POV  
> Third Person POV

I took a bow at the small crowd gathered in the tiny auditorium. They applauded, a few of them still smiling; that made me happy. I love making people happy. I set the mic back onto the stand and walked off stage left, toward the green room. The few tech guys they had working that night gave me a light applause, one patted me on the back. I got back to the small table where my jacket and belonging laid. I sighed. 

 

It's great to have nights like these. Breakaway from stress and worries and just, live I guess. It's nice while it lasts, but almost painful to step away from, no matter how temporary.  

I throw my coat on and shove my wallet back into my pocket, heading toward the brightly lit exit sign. 

 

_Fuck it's cold out here._

 

Counting my steps down the sidewalk, trying to escape the cold, even just mentally. _Ten, eleven, twelve..._ As I turned the corner and lost the protection from the building to my right, I ducked my head down to keep my face from the wind's impact. _Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven..._

 

My pace picked up, I knew I was almost to the dorm building. I whipped around the light pole at the end of the sidewalk and threw open the door to the building, knocking someone down on the other side of it. 

 

"Oh shit." _Goddamn short hallways._ I stepped inside quickly to help up whoever got struck by my stupidity and heard a groan from the floor. "Nick?" 

 

He looked up at me slowly, his green eyes filled with tears ready to spill over.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ _Don't cry._  He smiled a little. "Hey, John. Fancy meeting you here." 

 

"Fuck. Nick, you okay?" I pulled him up to his feet and saw the red mark just above his eyebrow starting to swell a little. "Shit dude that looks painful."

 

He chuckled. "Yeah, no shit Mulaney, you tackled me with a door." He looked up at me, his smile fading as quickly as it was produced. I must've looked worried. "No, no! It's fine. I'm totally good." 

 

"C'mon. We gotta ice that shit." I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward the stairs. He walked slower, and I could see from the corner of my eye he was trying to look anywhere but at me. 

 

_God, I really fucked up._

 

_============================_

My hands were shaking. I felt my face get hot, and I knew I would start sweating soon.  _She's just looking at me. Why the fuck is she just looking at me?_

 

"Listen, Nick." She starts and stops. Like she can't find the right words. Or make sense of them. 

 

_Just spit it out._

 

She sighs, and tries not to look at me as she speaks. "I think you're, nice, Nick. I do. It's just that, uh, I don't have time right now. Okay?" She steps back into her room and starts closing her door, mumbling a soft "Sorry." as the lock clicks into place. 

 

And I just stood there like an idiot. I stared at her door, the pale blue color staring back, and... what was I doing? What was I waiting for? 

 

_For her to open the door back up and change her mind._

 

My hands went limp at my sides. I turned and made my way to the stairs. And even though part of me wanted to, I never once looked back to see if she was there. The door to the stairs slowly creaked open, and I sighed. I counted my steps as I made my way towards the bottom.  _Five, Six, Seven..._ Maybe it's for the best?  _Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen..._ I mean maybe something amazing is waiting for me, right outside the door? Like I'll open it and there it will be. 

 

_There WHAT will be, dumbass? Nothing._

 

I stepped into the small corridor at the bottom of the stairs, stopping to button up my jacket. 

 

"Oh shit." I hear from the other side. I open my eyes.  _Why were my eyes closed?_

 

I'm on the floor. How did I get on the floor? I try to sit up and my head starts pounding, and I groan.  _You got hit with the door, dumbass._

 

The door opens slowly this time, and I hear a soft voice. "Nick?" I look up, the lights making my head pound and eyes water. I realize who said my name before I even see him. 

 

_Don't let him know he hurt you._

 

I try to smile, as best I can. "Hey, John. Fancy meeting you here." He sighs a little, he knows I'm hurt. 

 

"Fuck. Nick, are you okay?" He hooks his hand around my arm and helps me up, trying to steady me.  "Shit dude that looks painful." I feel the hot pain rushing to my temple, just above my eyebrow.  _It is painful._

 

But I don't want him to know. I chuckle, the vibration killing me. "Yeah, no shit Mulaney, you tackled me with a door." I look up, expecting to see a smile, but there isn't. He looks worried. The blue eyes wander to my forehead, where there must be a mark, then back into my eyes.  _Fuck._ "No, no! It's fine. I'm totally good." I try to reassure him, but his expression doesn't change. 

 

"C'mon. We gotta ice that shit." He says quietly, slowly wrapping his hand around my arm and guiding me back toward the stairs. I slowed down a bit, trying to calm the spinning in my head before we tried to make it up a flight of stairs. I know he can see I'm in pain, I don't wanna worry him. I look around, trying not to show him the tears I can feel pooling in my eyes.

 

_God, I really fucked up._

 

_============================_

John unlocks the door to his room, flipping on the light and leading Nick inside. He guides him to the bed, sitting him down before reaching into a drawer to fish out an ice pack he kept for emergencies. 

 

Nick glanced around the room. It seemed too empty to him. He looked over at John who was shaking up the ice pack. "It looked naked. The room, I mean." 

 

"Yeah. My roommate moved out a couple weeks ago. Didn't say anything to me. I just came back one day and he was gone." 

 

"I'm sorry." Nick sighed. John walked over and stood above him, slowly pressing the ice pack onto Nick's injury. He winced and grabbed the ice from John so he could sit. 

 

"Hey, I'm sorry I hit you with the door." John fiddled with his fingers a little, his face heating up. 

 

"It's all good. Don't worry about it." 

 

"Why were you here anyways?" Nick paused. He didn't know what to say. Or rather, he didn't know how to say it. 

 

"Well, I was here to talk to Emma." He sighed, and John looked over. He could see Nick's expression fall. 

 

"What did she say to you?" Another pause. He dropped the ice and looked at John, tears slowly starting to fill his eyes again. 

 

"She said that she didn't have time right now, and... closed the door in my face." He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to swallow the threatening lump in his throat. John looked over at Nick and could tell how sad he was, knowing this wasn't the first time. 

 

"Nick, listen. You are a great guy. You're funny and kind and any girl would be lucky to have you." 

 

"John, dude," He chuckled. "You sound like my mom." John grabbed his face suddenly and forced him to look into his eyes. 

 

"I'm serious. You don't need to beat up on yourself. These girls are idiots. You're the best." They stayed peering into each other's eyes. Neither one daring to move. 

 

_============================_

_Johns eyes are so blue. God, they're kinda stunning._

 

I could feel myself unable to look away. I had to say something.

 

"John, that's really sweet b-" His lips crashed onto mine, soft and warm. I froze and he pulled away. 

 

"Nick. Fuck, I'm sorry, I- I don't.." He looked as stunned as I felt. I couldn't speak, but I didn't have to. 

 

I leaned in and kissed John softly, letting my hand wander to the back of his neck and into his hair. He leaned into me slowly, I felt his hand slowly slide up my stomach to rest against my chest. He sighed softly into the kiss and deepened it, pulling me in farther. 

 

_God his mouth feels good._

 

I pull back slowly and he follows, gasping a bit as my hand traces around along his jawline. 

 

"Are you, sure?" I ask. He nods and leans in again, trailing kisses down from the corner of my mouth. I slip out of my jacket and start pulling at his, helping him out of it slowly as he sucks softly on the underside of my jaw. My hands find their way to his chest, gripping his shirt and pushing him back onto the bed. 

 

"What are we doing?" He asks, almost to himself. 

 

_Who gives a fuck, just don't stop._

 

"I wasn't planning on it." He growls, pulling me down on top of him. 

 

_============================_

Nick pushes me down onto the bed, and I feel my body starting to heat up. I hope he knows what he's doing. That he's sure. 

 

"What are we doing?" I ask silently, trying to get a grip before it goes any further and we do something we regret. 

 

"Who gives a fuck, just don't stop." Nick pants out. I look up, and he looks so good. 

 

_I need this._

 

"I wasn't planning on it." It sounds like a growl as the words pour out of my mouth. I grab Nick by the arms and pull him so his body hovers over mine as I lean in again, running my hands into his hair. The kissing gets deeper, and Nick bites softly on my bottom lip. I accidentally tug on his hair as I gasp, feeling him moan against my mouth. He presses his knee down between my legs and pushes them apart, leaning into my body as he kisses and bites just below my ear. 

 

"Mmm." It feels so good, whatever he's doing with his mouth is so good. He pulls away and sits up on his knees, pulling his shirt up over his head. I do the same, flinging mine to the other side of the room. He leans down again and I take his glasses off, folding them and setting them on the floor. He kisses me slowly on the lips, beginning to trail them down my throat and to my chest. He's going painfully slow, and I knew he could tell how bad I needed him to do more. 

 

"Are you sure?" Nick asks one more time. I nod eagerly and he slowly undoes my jeans, tugging them halfway down my thighs. I can feel myself getting hard as he reaches up to rub over me. He teases me for a bit then pulls back my underwear to expose my cock. I whimper as the air hits me, its so cool. I can see him getting a little nervous, unsure of where to go next.

 

"Want me to show you?" He nods at me, running his tongue slowly across his lips. I lick the palm of my hand a bit before I reach down and grip my erection, slowly pumping the tip as Nick watches my movements. My mouth parts with my soft pants as my hand moves with longer strokes, feeling the heat rush to my face. I look down at Nick again, his lip tucked between his teeth as he rubs himself slowly over his pants. 

 

"Oh god." I moan. He looks good like this. _Or maybe I'm just a voyeuristic whore._

 

 I just know I don't want this to stop. 

 

_============================_

John threw his head back and pumped his cock, panting and moaning softly under his breath. I was rubbing myself over my pants, feeling my cock throb while I watched him get himself off. 

 

_He’s so hot. He looks so good._

 

John buckled into his own hand suddenly and a choked moan escaped his mouth quite loudly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

_I wanna make him feel that good._

 

I leaned down and pulled his hand away, adjusting myself so I could lay between his legs. John propped himself up onto his elbows, and watched as I licked a stripe from the base of his cock up, swirling around the tip and licking up all the precum. “F-fuck. Again.” John moaned out. I licked another stripe, this time taking the head in and sucking on it. He moaned again, reaching down to entangle his fingers in my hair. I sucked on the tip, slowly letting my mouth sink farther down on his shaft and trailing my tongue up the underside each time.

 

“Yes. Fuck yes!” John gasped, tugging on my hair slightly as his hips bucked lightly into my mouth. I looked up at him through my lashes. I needed to see how wild his hair was, the flush in his face as he pumped his cock into my mouth like a hot mess. He caught my eyes and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. I let my mouth sink down onto him slow, refusing to break eye contact. I managed to get him all the way down, barely stopping myself from choking. I slowly made my way to the tip and let my tongue swirl around it a few times before leaning down and leaving a sloppy open mouth kiss where my tongue had just been.

 

I guess that was enough for John. He grabbed my chin and sat up, forcing me back onto my knees. He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled my head back, exposing my neck to him. His other hand reaches down to rub my growing erection as he licks a wide stripe up my neck. 

 

“Oh, g-god.” I moan, loud. He keeps stroking me while he leaves a few sloppy kisses just under my ear. I start to rock against his hand, silently begging him to do more. 

 

“What do you want?” He whispers into my ear, slowing his hand and putting more pressure. “Tell me. Use your words baby.” I moan and buck my hips up against his hand; that word sounds so good in his mouth. He kisses my jaw lightly, letting his tongue graze over my flushed neck. 

 

“Please, please... Do more!” I beg, feeling my cock throb under his touch. 

 

================= 

_He looks so fucking hot. God I’m so horny._

 

I lead him to lie back against the pillow where I was before, desperately trying to get his pants undone so I can have him. I finally get the buttons undone and hook my fingers into the waistband, pulling everything down as his cock springs free. I don’t waste time teasing him, taking the tip of his cock into my mouth and try to mimic his tongue movements from a moment ago. I swirl my tongue around the tip and push my mouth down around him, getting about half of him in before I try a swallowing movement around his cock. 

 

“Yes!” Nick moans loudly as I continue to suck. I pull off and swirl my tongue against his tip, stopping to blow cool air against it, forcing a whimper from him as he bucks his hips into the air. I sink my mouth down onto his cock again, breathing hard through my nose to take him all the way down, and I didn’t gag. 

 

_Woah._

 

“Oh God!” He moans out and grips onto my hair. I suck back up to the tip and sink slowly all the way down again, and again without gagging. 

 

_Jeez, am I a whore?_

 

Nick seems to love it, and his moans are going straight to my cock. I pick up the pace, sinking all the way down and letting my tongue press against the underside of his cock each time I suck back up to the tip, swirling my tongue around it and sinking back down again.

 

“Jesus- Fuck! Oh God oh God!” He’s panting and moaning, tugging on my hair and wildly bucking his hips up into my mouth. I grind softly down into the mattress trying to ease my aching dick, and it feels so good. 

 

“Oh god I’m gonna- I’m almost...” He pants, moans breaking in between his words. I pull off of him, and he lets go of the breath he was holding. I sit up and start taking off my pants, Nick kicking his off half-heartedly as he tries to recover from his almost-orgasm. 

 

“Are you sure? I mean, we don’t have to.” Nick says softly, his breathing still a bit rugged. I turn back to him, not sure what to make of the question. 

 

“Do you not want to?” 

 

==================

 

The words hang in the air a moment, and I’m not sure how I should react. I desperately want John to fuck me, but I need to know he wants the same. I lean in and kiss him slowly, placing my hand against his chest and running little patterns with the tips of my fingers. He smiles into it, and I lean back only far enough so our lips aren't touching. 

 

"I want to.” I whisper, looking into his eyes and seeing the lust filled gaze he holds. He nods slowly and leans in to kiss me again. He leans down to pick up a bottle of lube from the floor, and my cheeks flush imagining what he does with it.

 

“So, how do you want to...?” John asks, uncapping the lube. I think about all the ways John could possibly fuck me- God they all sound so good. I decide on one, and flip over onto my stomach, sticking my ass up a little. I look back at John and see the smirk on his face.

 

“You got it, baby.” 

 

=================== 

 

John slicks his fingers up with lube, slowly rubbing a finger around Nicks entrance. He slides the tip of it in carefully, Nicks breathing slowing as he tried to relax. It’s not like it’s a new feeling. Just a new hand. He slides his finger in deeper until it’s pumping in and out of Nick slowly. He gasps, and John can feel him starting to relax, so he starts to speed up.

 

“Yeeahhh.” Nick moans low, his voice rasping as he arches his back and pushes himself onto Johns' finger; which, to his surprise, is really hot to watch. John wasn’t sure if he was gonna like finger fucking Nick, but he did. It was one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. He started to push a second finger in, starting slowly like with the first. And soon enough pumping three fingers into his ass, Nick bouncing back onto them lightly. John pumps his cock and watches his fingers fuck the man. 

 

Nick could cum just from this. Feeling Johns fingers in him as he jacks off to the pleasure he's giving him. But he needed to be fucked. 

 

“Fuck me. Please.” Nick tells John, whose fingers slow. He pulls back and moans, lubing up his cock. God he can't wait to get his cock inside that pretty ass. The lube feels so good on his cock and he rubs himself off a little, thinking about how good his name is gonna sound in Nick's mouth. He pulls Nick's hips toward him and starts to line himself up to the hole. He takes a breath and slowly starts to push in, stopping when he feels his head completely submerged.

 

 

“You g-good?” John manages to choke out the words. Nick nods and arches, a soft moan escaping as John pushes deeper into him from the movement. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have his walls stretched like this, and John wasn't even all the way in yet. He starts to push in deeper, and Nick grasps the sheets beneath his hand. John feels so big inside him, he can't help but moan. 

 

 

“Fuck me Mulaney.” 

 

John almost couldn't believe how hot that sounded, but he nodded to himself and pulled out, thrusting slowly back into Nick. He was so tight around his cock, it was amazing. His thrusts picked up in pace, and he grabbed onto Nick's hips to steady himself.

 

Nick arched his back and started bouncing back to meet John's thrusts. It felt so good, but he craved more. He didn't care how needy it sounded; He wanted John to make him his slut.

 

"Fuck me hard. Dick me down, please." Nick begged, starting to meet John's thrust more harshly. John stilled, making Nick whine. 

 

"You want me to fuck you?" John asked. Nick was about to answer, but John grabbed his hair and pulled him into a tight arch as he began pounding into him, forcing a moan out of his mouth instead of any words. He pulled Nick's hips back into his with his other hand, fucking Nick fast and hard.

 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit tomorrow. How's that sound? Does that sound nice to you, slut?" John was grunting and groaning, his cock being pumped by Nick's ass so well. "Answer me!" He moaned, letting Nick's hair go and giving a hard slap to his ass as he pounded into him. 

 

"Y-yes! Please yes, oh, just don't- ahh! Right there yes!" Nick reached down to pump his own cock as John fucked his sweet spot, hitting it over and over and nearly driving him over the edge. It felt so good he couldn't breathe. John moaned loud, and his thrusts started getting wilder. 

 

"I'm gonna cum. Oh, oh god." Nick moaned as he thrust his hips back to meet John's thrusts, gripping the sheets next to his head as he came onto the bed. He was practically screaming John's name as he orgasmed, his body shaking and pulsing. Nick's walls tightened around John and he came hard as his thrusts slowed, bucking his hips in a few times as he came down. John pulled out slowly as they caught their breath, moving lazily to lay next to Nick on the bed. 

 

They didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to do next. 

 

So they slept.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao YIKES. 
> 
> I guess,,,, sorry if you made it this far? Lol go check out some of my better works tho, it means a lot. 
> 
> Jesus this was WEIRD.


End file.
